Field
Embodiments relate to an oven for heating food. More specifically, embodiments relate to a vehicle oven having optimized airflow.
Related Art
Conventional ovens for use in vehicles, such as aircraft, typically have unequal airflows within the oven. Different amounts of air flow through different regions of the oven at different velocities, resulting in unequal heating of food being heated or cooked within the oven.